


Cookies

by laney318



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laney318/pseuds/laney318
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake is selling cookies for his little sister, Octavia’s girl scout troop. He knocks on Clarke Griffin’s door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I found this prompt on tumblr and it just screamed Bellarke to me for some reason. This my first time writing Bellarke. In this story Octavia is around 7 years old and both Bellamy and Clarke are seniors in high school. I hope you like it!  
> I don’t own any of the characters used in this story.

Clarke is sitting on the couch in the living room watching a rerun of her favorite tv show, Castle on an early Saturday afternoon. She hears a knock on the front door and reluctantly gets up to go answer it. When she swings the door open she finds an attractive guy who looks to be her age wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans.

He looks up at Clarke making his eyes connect with hers. She can see red spread all over his cheeks as he looks down at his feet. She smiled to herself knowing that she is the reason he blushed.

“H- Hi, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you were interested in buying some girl scout cookies?” The boy with the dark hair and dark eyes asks her while making eye contact with her again.

“Girl scout cookies? No offense, but you don’t look like a girl.” Clarke jokes. To her surprise the dark haired boy laughs. It sounds like music to Clarke ears. Now it was her turn to blush and smile.

“I- It’s not what you think. I’m selling them for little sister because she’s sick in bed and she doesn’t want to fall behind in the competition.” He explains, “So are you interested in buying any?”

“How many thin mints you got left?” Clarke inquires to her surprise. She never does this type of thing, buying girl scout cookies or really anything from a stranger at her doorstep. Clarke wonders why she’s doing this, although she has a feeling that it has something to do with the dark eyed boy in front of her. She doesn’t quite understand why this boy has so much affect on her even though they just met.

“Uh about 48 boxes I think.” He answers while bending down, looking in and out of of the boxes he had carried to the door, shifting the containers in the them around. He looks up and gives a smile that makes Clarke’s heart beat a faster than usual.

“I’ll take all of them.” Clarke declares. He gives her a strange look, “What? I’m not going to eat them all myself and I’m helping your little sister out.” Clarke defends herself, maybe a little too quickly.

He holds up his hands in surrender, “Hey I’m not judging. Yesterday one guy bought 100 boxes. It’s just that you could you build yourself a mini castle with 48 of these boxes.” He replies while laughing a little bit.

“Maybe that’s what I plan on doing. It has always been a dream of mine to be a princess of a thin mints cookie boxes castle.” Clarke says making him laugh, making her smile because of the sound it makes.

“Well then princess, is that all you need?” Clarke nods her head for the answer, “Okay 48 boxes of thin mints coming right up.” Clarke gets the money ready to give him and pays. As he hands over all 48 boxes she gives him the money. Their hands touch a little bit and a spark ran up Clarke’s arm. He must of felt it too because he looks up at her and smiles.

“I know we just met and all, but I was curious if you wanted to go out on a date with me? Oh and if I can get your number?” The boy asks nervously. The blush was spreading back on both their faces.

"I'd love to go on a date with you! As for my number, let me write it down for you. I'll be right back." Clarke replies. She smiles to herself because couldn't believe that this cute guy wanted to go on a date with her. She places the boxes on the ground and walks into the study next to the front door to find a piece of paper and a pen. When she finds what she is looking for she writes down her number. She realizes that she doesn't even know his name and he doesn't know her name either. She also writes down her name.

She makes her way back to the front door to see him still standing there. When he looks up and sees her he gives a big smile. Clarke feels like she could stare at it for the rest of her life.

"Here you go." She hands him the slip of paper with her name and number on it. Their fingertips touch causing up a set of new sparks to run up her arm, but these spread throughout her whole body.

"Thank you... Clarke." He says while glancing down at the piece of paper, "My name is Bellamy." He smiles at her again causing her heart to beat faster, "I'll give you a call so we can decide on when we want to go out."

"I'll be waiting for the call Bellamy." She smiles liking the way his name felt on her lips. He starts to walk away but turns to wave goodbye to her. She lifts her hand and waves back at him.

Clarke doesn't go back inside until Bellamy is out of sight already knocking on the neighbor's door. She closes the door and leans her back against it. She smiles to herself excited for the date to come.

Her gaze moves to the 48 boxes laying on the ground next to the door. And for a second all she can think is how her mom is not going to be happy about all the cookies she just bought.

 


End file.
